Survivor Series 2010
Survivor Series (2010) was a professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) and presented by WowWee's Paper Jamz, that took place on November 21, 2010, at the American Airlines Arena in Miami, Florida. It was the 24th annual Survivor Series event and eight matches took place. Event summary Daniel Bryan vs Ted DiBiase In the opening match of Survivor Series, Daniel Bryan managed to defeat a motivated Ted DiBiase with his patented LeBell Lock and retain the United States Championship. However, Bryan's celebration after the fierce competition was short-lived when his former WWE Pro and rival, The Miz, used the Money in the Bank briefcase to knock the U.S. Champion out cold, citing that at any time he could cash in his title opportunity. The Miz's attack on Daniel Bryan only adds to the tense history between the two competitors. On the inaugural season of WWE NXT, The Awesome One was the current United States Champion's WWE Pro and their relationship was anything but friendly. After being fired from The Nexus after their first appearance, Bryan would return to WWE and take Miz's place on Team Raw at SummerSlam. Finally, at Night of Champions, Daniel Bryan's journey from WWE NXT alum to full-fledged WWE Superstar was complete, defeating Miz for the United States Championship. Bryan would then go on to successfully retain the title at Hell in a Cell by defeating The Miz and John Morrison in a Triple Threat Submission Match. As Bryan continued to build momentum as U.S. Champion, Ted DiBiase spent weeks chasing Goldust and the stolen Million Dollar Championship. However, he decided it was time to forge his own path when the Million Dollar Title was returned to his father, The Million Dollar Man. While the elder DiBiase tried to return the diamond-encrusted championship to his son, the young Ted DiBiase told him to keep it, and that he wanted something else. That very same night, DiBiase made a statement by attacking Daniel Bryan and holding up the U.S. Championship. Raw's Anonymous General Manager then granted DiBiase his wish on WWE.com by announcing a U.S Title match at Survivor Series, hours before the event. With renewed motivation and the desire to build on his own legacy, Ted DiBiase proved to be a formidable challenger for the United States Champion. However, Daniel Bryan's resilience and momentum proved to be too much for DiBiase. Once the LeBell Lock was applied, it was a foregone conclusion that Bryan would retain the championship. Daniel Bryan's victory also marked his fourth straight pay-per-view victory including winning the United States Title at Night of Champions and a non-title edge-of-your-seat thriller against Intercontinental Champion Dolph Ziggler at WWE Bragging Rights. Although victorious, the United States Champion's celebration was cut short by the audacious "Awesome One" and Alex Riley. The Miz's sole motive was to show the WWE Universe that he could potentially become the WWE Champion at any time. To "Mr. Money in the Bank," there was no better way to express himself than at the expense of his former NXT Rookie and the very Superstar that defeated him for the U.S. Title. While it was DiBiase looking to make a bold statement at Survivor Series with a win over Daniel Bryan, it was ultimately The Miz who stole the spotlight from both competitors. Dolph Ziggler vs Kaval Despite a tremendous effort, a determined Kaval was unable to win the Intercontinental Championship at Survivor Series, falling to a sly, but bloodied and battered Dolph Ziggler. With his powerful girlfriend, SmackDown Official Consultant Vickie Guerrero, cheering him on at ringside, the bleach blond champion quickly turned the match in his favor when it mattered most. Ziggler secured the victory by rolling up an aggressive Kaval, pinning him for the three-count while holding his tights. Kaval has struggled to find success since winning season two of WWE NXT. Since joining the SmackDown roster, the "World Warrior" lost match after match, but always fought with energy, enthusiasm and heart. Last week, Kaval finally earned a win on SmackDown, defeating Ziggler in non-title action after Ziggler taunted him and called him a "nobody." After his big victory, Kaval quickly decided to use his guaranteed championship opportunity, challenging a stunned Ziggler for the Intercontinental Title at Survivor Series -- a match he seemingly made too soon. After all, the Intercontinental Championship has never changed hands in Miami. At Survivor Series, Kaval lost by the narrowest of margins, but impressed the WWE Universe with his unique style and awesome arsenal of offensive moves and holds. The "World Warrior" was remarkably close to leaving Miami with the Intercontinental Title, in what would have been just his second victory of his WWE career, and second consecutive against Ziggler. However, it may not be long before Kaval will obtain championship glory. LayCool vs Natalya Before tonight, Survivor Series may not have been the Hart family's favorite pay-per-view event. It was 13 years ago during Survivor Series that Natalya's uncle, Bret "Hit Man" Hart lost the WWE Championship in an infamous match in Montreal. And when Natalya took on the daunting task of facing Lay-Cool in a 2-on-1 Handicap Match in Miami, one wondered if she would experience the same fate at the hands of the flawless duo's underhanded tactics. But Natalya had one thing on her mind: Winning. And with a little backup from a returning Beth Phoenix, the pink-and-black clad Diva made her mark in the history books. Natalya now is the first-ever third-generation Diva to hold on to the Divas Championship -- and the Hart family's first female to win gold. Natalya has spent weeks enduring the condescending and high-pitch insults of Lay-Cool, and gotten the best of both co-holders of the lustrous prize on separate occasions. By defeating McCool, she earned a title bout at the 23rd annual Survivor Series. The Hart descendant even came within inches of securing the butterfly-emblazoned title at WWE Bragging Rights. During a match that saw action spill over to the outside and into the front rows of the American Airlines Arena, Lay-Cool seemed to be on their way to retaining. But a miscue from Michelle McCool and Natalya had McCool right where she wanted her, applying the patented Hart-family Sharpshooter for the win. As Natalya basked in the glory of her first championship, Team Flawless was enraged at their loss, attacking the new champion from behind to the crowd's chants toward McCool "You tapped out!" The sore losers continued to strike as familiar music struck and Beth Phoenix ran to the ring, clearing house of WWE's Mean Girls and hoisting Natalya on her shoulders, telling the WWE Universe she is back, and business is about to pick up. There's an old adage that "well-behaved women rarely make history." And up until this point, Lay-Cool fit that statement to a "T," creating their own spot in WWE's history books. But on this night, Natalya proved that well-behaved women do make history. Results * Singles match for the WWE United States Championship: Daniel Bryan © defeated Ted DiBiase (with Maryse) by submission * Singles match for the WWE Intercontinental Championship: Dolph Ziggler © (with Vickie Guerrero) defeated Kaval * Handicap match for the WWE Divas Championship: Natalya defeated LayCool (Layla and Michelle McCool) © by submission Image gallery 16377324.jpg 16377336.jpg 16377348.jpg 16377362.jpg 16377374.jpg 16377386.jpg 16377398.jpg 16377410.jpg 16377422.jpg 16377434.jpg 16377446.jpg 16377458.jpg 16377228.jpg 16377240.jpg 16377252.jpg 16377264.jpg 16377276.jpg 16377288.jpg 16377300.jpg 16377312.jpg Category:2010 pay-per-view events Category:Maryse Category:Vickie Guerrero Category:Beth Phoenix Category:Natalya Category:Layla Category:Michelle McCool Category:WWE pay-per-view events